Getting to Know You
by Renkhal
Summary: Natsuki is a Tokyo University student. Shizuru is a Kyoto University student. The universities of Japan decide to create a chat service to connect their students. Will the two be able to overcome distance for love to bloom? Dedicated to my girlfriend.
1. Meeting

**Well...**

**I decided I was going to write a fic for my girlfriend... And, this is what it started out with...**

**So, um... Review? :)**

**She would like that, because the more reviews there are the more likely I'll write the second one. Like, 20 reviews or something...**

* * *

There was a website on the board when the class started that day. THe teacher, who preferred to be called by her first name, was just sitting behind her desk on the computer, that wesite behind her. The students were quietly sitting in their seats waiting for Midori to explain the site to them, their laptops open in front of them.

Natsuki was in one corner at the back, and she had occupied herself on a few sites to keep entertained until class started. Five minutes after the scheduled start time, she looked aroundto find no one doing anything. She scanned the class before the site on the board caught her attention and she typed it in curiously.

A site popped up telling her to pick her class and create a user name, so she did. After he name was registered, she found a message in her inbox a few seconds later. She opened it and read: 'Stay quiet for another half an hour. I want to see how many of the other students will sit there. - Midori'

Natsuki smirked and closed the message. She came back to the mainpage and opened the 'Greetings' folder.

'This site has been created to connect students from different schools and different majors. We feel this will help students create a network of colleagues after they graduate so that they can help each other in the work place and perhaps even socially become friends.'

The blunette glanced at her teacher. Of course she would have them get involved in something like this. She left the folder and found another message, this one wasn't from Midori though.

'My name is Shizuru from Kyoto U. I am interested in making your acquaintance. Your usuername caught my eyes. I hope you will reply. - Shizuru.' The username, Natsuki noteced afterwards, was KUFujino. She sighed; it was probably a very studious person trying to feel rebelious by talking to her. Natsuki's eyes shifted to her username. TokyoSilverWolf. She supposed it could seem intriguing, though she didn't think so. Still, it never hurt to reply.

'Hey. I'm Natsuki Kuga, bioengineering. I have to say, I don't think I'm too interesting, but I guess I'll leave that to you. - N'

"Class, I'm dismissing you early. Visit this site. if You were all as curious as Kuga you wouldn't eve have this as homework. YOu all better be registered and have sent at least one message to a student at another school by tomorrow. Later," Midori told everyone. Natsuki looked at the clok and grinned happily. THey were being dismissed an hour early. She looked at her screen to shut it down, but saw another message.

'I am a business major, so you are already more interesitng than myself. I think we are supposed to correspond once a day. I'm not in class tomorrow, and I'll be visiting my parents most of the day. Will you be online tomorrow evening? - S'

"Yes I will, after five. I'll look forward to talking to you then. - N'

*****

Shizuru smiled softly and shut her laptop.

"Is everything okay, Shizuru?" asked her friend Reito. They had grown up together - childhood friends since birth. They tried dating in high school but it was to strange, more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend so they agreed to never try again. That didn't keep them from being inseparable though, and when the time came they signed up for the same college.

"More than okay, Reito. I think I finally found a student on thisthat doesn't know me and immediately becomes a fangirl in each vonversation."

"Good, you need a real conversation."

"I do, you are right."

"Even if I could give you one, and without having to wait for an electronic response," he teased. They laughed lightly. "What's her name and school?"

"Tokyo, Natsuki Kuga."

"I've heard of her from my Tokyo student contact. She's the most sought after Ice Princess Bachellorette. Her attitude is cold and distant toward everyone but a couple teachers a a few students. If that's who you're talking to, it ought to be fun conversing with her."

"Yes, well, now I'm even more intrigued," Shizuru said with a rare pleased grin. "Thank you, Reito."

*****

Natsuki met up with Mai after class to walk to the cafeteria together. It was pasta lunch and teriyaki dinner day - Natsuki wasn't going to miss those, not even for Mai's cooking. Well, maybe dinner but pasta was special, even if she wasn't sure why.

"Did you class have that buddy site?" Mai asked as soon as they met up.

"Yeah, I had a contact immediately after I signed in."

"I was given the site a few hours ago and just had a contact from Osaka University about ten minutes after my last class, and then another contact from Kyoto right after."

"You had a contact from Kyoto too?"

"Yeah. Is that where your contact is from?"

"Yep. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"All right," Mai laughed. "Mikoto Minagi and Reito Kanzaki, respectively. I told them both about you, so don't be surprised if you hear from them later."

"Of course you would."

Mai flinched. "I'm sorry, Natsuki, I forgot you don't like anyone else talking about you!"

"It's okay, Mai. Don't worry about it."

"Still-"

"Don't. It's not like we'll ever see them, right?"


	2. Instant Messenger

**I was informed that I chose the wrong language when I posted it, so that might keep away some of my potential readers...**

**Yes, I took Japanese in high school. But there is no way I could write a story in the language... Lol.**

**So, I'm taking pity on my girlfriend (who has been bugging me for weeks to read this chapter) and posting this.**

**But, I refuse to post the next chapter until I have 20 reviews. =]**

* * *

_Several Weeks Later..._

Natsuki all but ran home after her classes were done. She had given Shizuru her screenname for an IM service she used and was anxiously awaiting an answer. The other girl had become more than an online penpal to her over the last few weeks. She was more like a friend now, Maybe even to a higher level than Mai.

As she waited for the computer to boot up, Natsuki considered that thought. No, she wasn't a higher friend that Mai, but she was at that level. Shizuru was just a differnt kind of friend. Exacly how, Natsuki didn't know but it didn't matter. The few people who would get close to her were precious after growing up alone.

Finally, the computer was ready and Natsuki folled the normal routine she always did lately - typing in the site, logging in, and immediately looking at her inbox. She did indeed have amessage from Shizuru waiting for her.

'Are you sure? *tease* I'm afraid you'll turn out to be a creeper. - S'

Natsuki chuckled and typed back.

'I swear on mayo that I'm not a creeper. I just don't the waiting time between messages. We communicate so often now that it just seems easier. - N'

Next thing Natsuki knew, an add friend request from her IM serviece popped up.

"F. Shizuru? Really, I thought you'd have more imagination," Natsuki teased lightly, even though the other girl couldn't hear her, before accepting.

**F. Shizuru:** I certainly hope you aren't lyitng. I would hate for you to try to come here and end up losing in a fight for attempting to be creepy with me.

**DurantheSilver:** I would never. I promis, no lies here.

**F. Shizuru:** As you say...

**DurantheSilver:** Oi! I'm not lying!

**F. Shizuru:** *giggles* I believe you. Now, how were your classes?

**DurantheSilver:** Boring, as usual. Don't tell anyone (not that they'll believe you) but I am so far ahead in my science and math classes that it's hard to stay focused.

**F. Shizuru:** I understand. I am the same in my fine arts electives, though my focus is usually on my work anyway. My professor has learned to let me go on my own so long as I still do the work she assigns and do well on tests.

**DurantheSilver:** If attendance weren't necessary I'd arrange to only attend one class out of the two a week and add another clas or two. But I tried it once and -

**DurantheSilver:** Fine arts? You are a business major. Why are you taking fine arts?

**F. Shizuru:** It's a hobby. My father allows it only because it was the only way I would choose Kyoto U. I had wanted to go to Europe to go to art school.

**DurantheSilver:** You should have done it, forget your father.

**F. Shizuru: **I didn't get the scholarship I wanted or I would have. This way, Father will pay for my schooling.

**DurantheSilver:** He makes no sense. He should be happy to have the chance to be around as you grow.

**F. Shizuru:** Don't hold it against him. It is his way.

**DurantheSilver:** I'll try. How were your classes today?

**F. Shizuru:** Not too bad. I had my Macro Economics class and third level Psychology class today, as well as three art classes.

**DurantheWolf:** You make me sound like a slacker, and I'm already going 2 classes over full-time.

**F. Shizuru:** *laughs* If you were a slacker, you wouldn't be ahead in your classes.

**DurantheSilver:** Still, compared to you I'm average. You must be brilliant.

*****

**F. Shizuru:** Sometimes he brings up my fangirls as though I've been encouraging them, but then he looks at me and remembers that I've made my preferences public recently and doesn't talk to me at all for several days.

**DurantheSilver:** Damn, that sounds rough. How do you handle it?

**F. Shizuru:** I ignore it mostly. Every once in a while he says something about it and we'll argue, but mostly I ust let things go in one ear and out the other.

**DurantheSilver:** You shouldn't do that, though. What if his opinions are beneficial later in life?

**F. Shizuru:** I doubt it. That's enough about my family. Tell me about yours.

**DurantheSilver:** No. I don't want to.

**F. Shizuru:** But I want to get to know you.

**DURANTHESILVER SIGNED OUT.**

Shizuru frowned and closed her laptop. Why was family such a tough topic for Natsuki?

*****

Natsuki checked her IM service out of habit as she waited for class to begin.

**F. Shizuru:** I don't understand, but I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable.

The timestamp was very early that morning. There was no way the other girl woke up that early, so she must have stay awake. Guilt flooded the normally stoic girl.

**DurantheSilver:** It's nothing to apologize for. I'll explain tonight, I promise.

*****

Shizuru was afraid to check her IM after last night, but at lunch decided she had held off as long as she could. The message from Natsuk surprised her, but she still smiled. Perhaps trust was growing.

Reito sat down.

"You won't believe it," he said, sounding a little depressed. "My younger half-sister won over Mai. I lost to my sister!"

"Lost?"

"Yeah. Apparently she expressed a desire to date her before we left Tokyo, and I spoke too late," Reito said. "Mai had already chosen Mikoto!"

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, perhaps Reito needs to brush up on his pick up lines?"

"It's not funny, Shizuru, my pride has been hurt," he pouted. However, that made Shizuru laugh. A few seconds later, Reito was laughing with her. "I am happy for Mikoto. She and Mai did seem to hit it off really well. Maybe it had been meant to be. And I enjoyed seeing my half-sister in any case. She's growing up."

"Of course she is," Shizuru said softly.

"How is your conquest of Tokyo's Ice Bachellorette going?" he teased, trying to change the topic.

"Conquest?" she queried, raising an eyebrow. "Natsuki isn't very forth coming. I believe she has many secrets, and most of them will probably go with her to the grave."

"Do you think so?"

"It feels like it sometimes."

*****

Natsuki joined Mai for dinner after an urgent text telling her to be in her dorm by dinner time. The redhead was still busy in the kitchen, so Natsui just sat and watched before signing in on her mobile IM.

**F. Shizuru:** I see you needed to use your phone.

**DurantheSilver:** Yeah, my friend told me to come to dinner with her and I got bored since she's still cooking.

**F. Shizuru:** You aren't helping?

**DurantheSilver:** Mai never lets me help anymore. Any food I touch seems to end up black and crispy.

**F. Shizuru:** That's not bad...

**DurantheSilver:** Say that all you like. Kitchens and I are polar opposites.

**F. Shizuru:** Surely you aren't that bad.

**DurantheSilver: **Yes I am. And now dinner is ready. I need to stop this now or she'll take my phone...

**F. Shizuru:** *laughs*

* * *

**Don't forget the reviews!**


	3. Vacation

**Okay, so it's short and it's later than I thought it would be.**

**I am so very sorry.**

**You make think this strange, but I thought of all of this while I was at work. Though, some of it was just added...**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Shizuru was in her family car on her way to her parents' home. Sighing, she looked at the bag beside her. Her only means of communication with the single person who understood her, and she didn't mean her false persona, resided in that bag. One Natsuki Kuga had broken past the masks and into her very being, her soul.

The car pulled up into a long driveway and parked at the doors to the large sukiya-zuruki style home. Shizuru waited for the driver to come around to open the door for her. After a few seconds, Shizuru was able to step out and walk inside.

*****

Natsuki was getting shifty. She had hoped to talk to Shizuru before she had to get on the bus with Mai. The two of them were meeting up with a few friends from high school in the mountains for a skiing trip.

Sighing, Natsuki prepared to shut down her computer when a thought struck her. Grinning, she typed in a few more characters before she pressed the "shut down" button. Still grinning, she grabbed her bag just as Mai yelled from outside.

"Natsuki, come on! We're going to miss the bus!"

"Chill out, I'm coming. And we still have twenty minutes."

The door was opened.

"But I'm excited!"

*****

Up in her room, Shizuru set her computer up on the desk that was still there and booted it up. She hoped that Natsuki would be online to distract her. On her way to her room, her mother had caught her and told her that they were expecting company for dinner that evening, and they would be arriving in a little over two hours.

Being as well-versed in her parents as she was, she was convinced that something was going to happen that she would not like one bit.

Finally the computer was done loading and she could log into her messenger. An offline messages box popped up with two messages from Natsuki, one being a string of numbers.

'Going to the mountains, but there will be cell signal on the way there and in the cabin. Trust me, there's no way Chie could live without cell signal for an entire week.'

Shizuru looked at the numbers again. Natsuki's cell phone? She smiled and keyed in the numbers quickly, sending a message immediately to the other girl.

S: Natsuki, it's Shizuru. I'm testing your theory. :P

There wasn't an immediate response, but she wasn't expecting one either. The messages had been sent an hour ago. It took about that long to get to the mountains from Tokyo, she imagined, maybe even longer. And Mai was probably with her, so she was probably preoccupied.

Shizuru pouted a little. She wanted to go to the mountains with Natsuki too. It would certainly have been more interesting than spending the two weeks with her parents, and their miriad of guests.

*****

Natsuki was wakened by Mai elbowing her.

"You got a text. Just in case you would like to know," the redhead teased her. The sleeping girl had been checking her phone every five minutes the whole trip, much to Mai's amusement. Hearing these words, Natsuki immediately pulled out her phone and checked the message.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, causing Mai to laugh. "Shut up. You'd be excited too if it were Mikoto."

"You don't have that kind of relationship with Shizuru though," Mai pointed out. "That's what makes it funny."

Natsuki blushed. Mai was telling the truth; she and Shizuru didn't have the same relationship. The blunette looked out the window and thought about that for a second.

"Anyway, you might want to respond to that or Shizuru will think something is wrong," Mai teased, turning around and curling up against her window in front of Natsuki.

N: Hey it works! How are you?

*****

Shizuru had heard voices, so she knew the guests had arrived early. However, that didn't mean she had to go downstairs immediately. In fact, she was just about to get into the shower when her phone went off.

She read the text and smiled.

S: I'm all right, but I'm at my parents'. It could be spotty moods ahead of me.

N: Don't worry, I'll forgive you in advance.

S: We have guests, and I need to shower. Perhaps I'll be able to continue talking to you later this evening?

N: Of course!

Shizuru's smile grew and she put the phone down.

*****

"Shizuru..." her father began ominously. She shifted his eyes towards him, sure that she already knew what he was going to say due to Matsuo's presence beside her. When he continued, it became clear that things were worse than she thought. Especially since her father's voice was became full of pride and joy. "I am so happy! Matsuo already told us of you engagement. Congradulations!"

In her mind, Shi

* * *

zuru's jaw dropped.

*****

N: I'll kill him.

S: I'm afraid you can't. It would be hard to visit you in jail.

N: Then... I'll hire someone! Just give me an address and I'll contact some people.

S: Natsuki never told mentioned she was connected to the Yakuza...

N: Eh? No! It's this guy I know. He's got connections.

S: Guy? Natsuki won't have to sleep with him in exchange, will she?

N: Of course not! The guy practically raised me!

S: Then Natsuki is connected to the Yakuza.

N: Why do you keep thinking that?

S: Because the Yakuza have hitmen. And it would be more intertaining to see my father's reaction to it later...

N: Yeah, that would be. He would be petrified with shock!

* * *

**Hm... I'm trying to think of a good review goal... I got 29 reviews just with the previous two chapters (just shy of 30, damn...) So...**

**15 of you! Review, now! :P**


	4. Extra 1

**I have been a little stuck on the next chapter, and for that I'm sorry...**

**So, I have a couple extras for fillers. I had planned on putting the extras together in another fic, but that actually makes no sense. I mean, why not go ahead and throw them in when I think of them and just call them "extras" instead? So, that's what happened.**

**This story is meant to be broken up with major events being the chapters, so the extras will include information about the things that make no sense. Like Natsuki's story, Matsuo's random appearance, etc. Some of them won't be about missing information but will be a filler nonetheless. Like this one.**

* * *

Day 1

Shizuru finished signing up for the interschool chat through her class and smiled. She was excited about meeting someone new. Pleased for now, she logged out and began working on an assignment.

_Two hours later..._

Logging on, Shizuru hoped someone new and exciting would have found her. To her surprise, she had over a hundred inbox messages. However, after looking at the first few, she realized they were all fans of hers and thought they new everything about her. Sighing, she clicked to make them all old messages and logged off. It wasn't worth it.

Day 2

Shizuru decided she would need to check regularly to avoid having hundreds of messages to sort through by the end of the day.

9 am - 169 messages, all fans

10 am - 57 messages, only one person to respond to

11 am - said person turned out to be another fan, and that was included with over 68 messages

noon - another 86 messages

1 pm - 73 messages

Shizuru sighed. Perhaps she shouldn't have signed in with her own name. It was probably easier to find her this way. Though, surely she was running out of those she went to high school with. But then, there were those from other schools that had been involved in the few clubs she had been a part of. She had seen a few of the messages that mentioned that.

Again, she sighed as she logged out again. She gave up on those finding her.

Day 5

She looked at the number for her inbox.

4,748 new messages.

Cursing inwardly, she glanced over the first page. This was what she gets for three days of absence.

"Reito..." she mumbled lightly, turning to him with teary eyes. He looked up and froze.

"Y-yes?" he responded fearfully. She just pushed her computer towards him. Gulping, he pulled it to him and looked at the screen. His eyes widened. "That many?"

Shizuru nodded.

"That's... outrageous. Shizuru... you need to do something."

She nodded again, looking very defeated.

"I'll go talk to the professor so you can create a new name, if you'd like."

She shook her head. "I'm going to search on my own. I had planned on it anyway, but I had hoped that there wouldn't be so many. That's more than twice the population of our high school, including students from the time we had entered to the time we left."

"I know."

"I couldn't handle more shielded conversations, even if it's just an assignment."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. But start tonight, when you have some time. And choose someone from a school at least two hours from here. Preferable more."

Day 9

Shizuru was glancing through the names of those registered and her eyes stopped at a few names, typing out messages to each one. She figured that this would turn up just like that last several days and these students would also know her name, would end up being a fan.

Before she logged off, she was surprised when she went to look in her inbox, she had a response from one of them, TokyoSilverWolf. She clicked on it.

'Hey. I'm Natsuki Kuga, bioengineering. I have to say, I don't think I'm too interesting, but I guess I'll leave that to you. - N'

Feeling slightly giddy, she quickly hit the 'reply' button and typed in a response.

'I am a business major, so you are already more interesting than myself. I think we are supposed to correspond once a day. I'm not in class tomorrow, and I'll be visiting my parents most of the day. Will you be online tomorrow evening? - S'

She wasn't sure if she would get a response but she waited anyway, a smile sitting on her lips. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be another bust.

'Yes I will, after five. I'll look forward to talking to you then. - N'

She knew her smile had grown, and that Reito would notice immediately as she shut her laptop. It only took him a moment to say anything.

"Is everything okay, Shizuru?"

"More than okay, Reito. I think I finally found a student on this that doesn't know me and immediately becomes a fangirl in each conversation."

"Good."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**The next chapter may or may not be up soon. I'm still a little stuck on it. I had an outline... once...**

**Anyway, please review! I'm sorry that I didn't get the next chapter up in exchange for all your wonderful reviews - all 23 of them.**

**Yeah, I was surprised that I'd had that many, honestly... You readers shocked me with all your support - Thank you so much! I look forward to more reviews. =]**


	5. Questions

**The overdue chapter has arrived! Sorry about... everything. It's been fun, and stressful, and... well... It's been life. And I apologize anyway.**

**This was haphazardly thrown together so it probably sucks and I'm asking forgiveness ahead of time.**

**Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

Tomoe had noticed the change in Shizuru immediately. At first she just thought that perhaps it was excitement from the chatting service, but even after several weeks it persisted and Tomoe decided she had to get to the bottom of things. However, every chance she had at approaching Shizuru was denied when several other students intercepted her and took Shizuru's attention.

Then they had their winter break, further delaying the questioning and investigation. Thus, she swore when school started she would do anything she had to do in order to discover the reason behind Shizuru's sudden happiness. It was so different from the stoic, cool Shizuru that Tomoe was convinced that someone had brainwashed her into being so free with happiness instead. The change bothered Tomoe, who knew that she wasn't responsible for the change and that made it a lot worse. No one else was to make Shizuru happy; that was her job.

The first day back from break, Tomoe made sure to keep an eye on Shizuru during every class and activity. She skipped her classes to spy through windows and from trees and bushes, making sure that she was unseen.

Granted, what she didn't realize was that several students saw her but brushed it off as some crazy student doing something equally strange.

By lunch, Tomoe had discovered that there was someone in Shizuru's life. And from the way she talked, she was very interested in this person. Tomoe's eyes narrowed; no one but her was supposed to hold Shizuru's interest. Shizuru was hers, and only hers. No one else could have her.

"Sounds like you are quite smitten, Shizuru," Tomoe overheard Reito say. Reito was the only person Tomoe didn't mind being close to Shizuru because of his very closet-gay vibes. She didn't feel threatened by him at all. But what he said caused her to scowl. Shizuru was not to be smitten with anyone. She was Tomoe's, only Tomoe's.

However, she couldn't do anything about this person until she had a name to go along with it.

"But it can't happen, Reito. My father expects me to marry Matsuo. This thing with Natsuki can't go any further."

Tomoe smirked. She had a name! Now she just had to find out who this Natsuki was and where she lived.

That was the easy part. Afterall, how many Natsuki's could exist in the many colleges that are taking part in the chat service?

Unfortunately, Tomoe soon found out there were well over a dozen of them. She had more searching to do.

Natsuki was yawning as she walked to class the first day back from break.

"Late night?" she was asked by Midori as she walked through the door.

"Yeah. My friends Chie and Aoi decided they would come spend the last week of break with us here and left last night, which was stupid on their part. It's going to cause them to miss today but no one ever listens to me."

"I've never known you to be so concerned about attendence for anyone, even yourself," Midori commented, more in shock than to say something to Natsuki. The student just grunted and headed for her seat to get on the computer to check for Shizuru. Seeing nothing, she shut down the computer and laid down her head and decided to sleep through class.

Until she got a text and felt her pocket vibrate.

S: No matter how late you stayed up, be sure to pay attention in class today.

Natsuki groaned.

N: Fine... How did you know I was about to sleep through class anyway?

S: I suppose I just know you that well. ;)

Blushing, Natsuki chose not to respond and just put the phone away. Class was starting anyway.

Tomoe was watching Shizuru in class. The brunette giggled suddenly at a text message and responded with a sly smirk on her face. Eyes narrowed, Tomoe silently cursed Natsuki in her head. Her Shizuru was obviously being brainwashed by this low-classed mongrel that had her Shizuru smirking and laughing. Tomoe watched as the class ended and Shizuru stood, forgetting her phone.

Tomoe grinned. This was perfect! She started scooting along the limb that reached the window and fell through an open one to the floor without gaining anyone's attention. (AN: because she's just creepy like that... *shudders*)

However, before she could reach for the phone, Shizuru came back and swiftly walked towards her desk to pick up her phone and leave. Tomoe's plan had been thwarted.

'Dammit!' she scowled.

Shizuru walked out of the classroom for a second time and looked at her phone. Natsuki never did message her back, but it was time for her class to start and she probably did in fact fall asleep. Shizuru frowned; would Natsuki really fall asleep after she said that she wouldn't? She shook her head, because that just wasn't Natsuki.

That made her frown again. How well did she really know Natsuki anyway? Sure, they chatted all the time about everything. But did that mean they knew each other? The smile that had been on her face all break finally fell.

What did that mean?

Natsuki walked into the dorm and immediately dropped her bag and fell into her bed.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" Mai asked, looking up from her desk where she was doing homework. "Did you run into someone else who wanted to date you?"

"No, not today."

"Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

"Haven't talked to Shizuru since this morning."

"Ah. Are you sure you aren't romantically interested in her?"

"She's just a friend, Mai. Besides, how can you be romantically interested in someone when you haven't even met them. That's what it was like when you met Mikoto... right?"

Mai sighed and stood, walking to the bed and laying beside Natsuki. "Yes, but there's more to it. I liked both of them, her and Reito, just from talking to them. They're both really interesting, and I would have chose either just from that. But when they were here..."

"Yeah, I was here, remember?"

"Not really. They arrived and you left, or you would come home just after they dropped me off for the day. I'm not sure Reito even knows how to describe you to Shizuru. But I did give him a picture of you to give to her."

Natsuki bolted up and looked down at her roommate. "Reito has a picture of me? For Shizuru?"

"Yeah."

She started shifting, afraid to ask Mai her next question.

"I have a picture of her as well... if you're interested," Mai teased with a smirk.

Natsuki coughed, trying to lessen the blush on her face. "Well, er... Since he left it, I guess I wouldn't mind seeing it..."

Mai just laughed and got up to go to her desk.

Shizuru was in the library studying when Reito found her. He slid into a seat across from her and slid an index card across the table to her.

_TOMOE HAS BEEN WATCHING YOU AGAIN._

Shizuru sighed. Tomoe Marguerite was the single most annoying thing in her life. Even more annoying than her father and his attempts at marrying her off. She nodded and slid the card into her book. These sorts of things happened every once in a while with Tomoe, and she and Reito had developed a system.

"So, how are things going with Natsuki today?"

"Reito, I realized something today..."

Reito frowned. "What's that?"

"I know next to nothing about her."

"Then change that."

"How?"

Reito sighed and stood. "That's what you need to think about. I have class, I'll talk to you in the morning."

Shizuru nodded and waved as he left, and turned back to her books. However, the words didn't stick in her head so she quickly packed up and left the library.

She needed to talk to Natsuki.

* * *

**So, review and tell me what you think! Even if it sucks. I'm totally all for people pointing out the bad stuff. =]**

**Oh!**

**Omake:**

Tomoe started scooting across a limb to drop into the classroom.

A cracking sound is heard.

Tomoe pauses and, gulping, looks behind her.

Just in time for gravity to work and both her and the now broken limb to fall to the ground.

**Short, but that's how it would have happened were this not a fic. Lol**


	6. Coming Together

**So, I'm finally getting another chapter out on something... Lol**

**I hope none of you are too mad. I've just been putting off writing for so long that even when I wanted to write I couldn't figure out what words to put together. With that in mind, I hope you will forgive me of any stupid mistakes in this chapter. And if it sucks, don't be afraid to tell me... I was really at a loss. It's taken me three days just to get this together... Normally I can get one chapter out in a few hours...**

****

**Anywho... I hope you enjoy this chapter! =]**

* * *

Natsuki was supposed to be studying, which would have been a great if it weren't for the fact that she was still preoccupied with thoughts of Shizuru and their strange lack of communication today. Staring blankly at her computer screen with the beginnings of a paper typed on it, she let herself wonder about her relationship with Shizuru.

"I think… I may take this weekend and go to Kyoto…" she murmured to herself.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mai said as she dropped her bag at the foot of her bed. Natsuki tensed, her face darkening to a dark shade of pink as she slowly turned around. "Does this mean you're finally accepting the fact that you kinda-sorta-maybe like Shizuru as more than a friend?"

"Y-yeah," she mumbled, her face getting darker and eyes diverting downward.

Mai grinned. "Glad you're finally admitting it, Natsuki. Now you just need to figure out her feelings."

"I'm not even sure if I know enough about her to even ask her feelings," Natsuki grumbled, looking back at her computer just in time to see a little message at the bottom say that Shizuru was online. Unconsciously, her mood brightened and her face returned to normal as she smiled goofily before clicking on the name to bring up a chat box.

**DurantheSilver**: Hey, there. What happened to you today?

**F. Shizuru**: I had to take precautions to avoid a stalker today, so pausing to talk to you was a little difficult. I apologize, Natsuki. I really had wanted to talk to you.

**DurantheSilver**: It's all right, but that just means you have to tell me about this stalker of yours.

**F. Shizuru**: It's not a big deal. She just gets like this once in a while when it looks like someone is getting too close to me. Somehow she has gotten the idea that I'm hers and that we're meant to be together. At first I ignored it and probably even encouraged it a little, but then I realized she was getting more and more obsessive.

**DurantheSilver**: Why don't you tell the school?

**F. Shizuru**: Because they will tell my father, and he will have a guard assigned to me. I do not want to be constantly looked after by someone who will tell my father my every move. It took me my entire senior year to convince my father that a guard wouldn't be necessary. How would it look if my father turned out to be right? Then I would be forced into a marriage I do not want just so that my mother can in turn convince me that a wife does not need to go to school, she just needs to stay home and look after her husband and children.

**DurantheSilver**: Oh… Well, damn.

Natsuki sighed and leaned back. She couldn't really talk to Shizuru about their- well, her feelings. It just didn't seem right after hearing about Shizuru's problem with a stalker.

**DurantheSilver**: Well, how about I come down this weekend and help you get rid of her?

Shizuru was surprised by the offer, but even more surprising was the flutter of excitement she felt at the suggestion. She had been considering a way to bring up a visitation or a meeting between the two of them, but was unsure how to say anything for fear that Natsuki didn't really want to take this friendship from the electronic world.

**F. Shizuru**: That would be very fun, and I would appreciate it very much.

Natsuki's grin spread across her face. She wasn't aware of Mai watching her with an amused grin, or she probably would have mumbled some sort of excuse for her sudden happiness instead of immediately looking up train fare and routes for this weekend.

"So, making a trip this weekend?" Mai teased in Natsuki's ear, making her jump away. After the words sank in, Natsuki's face changed to a bright red from embarrassment. "You seem really excited, Natsuki. Did Shizuru say yes to you visiting?" Mai's eyes scanned the screen where the chat box was still up. "Ooh, Natsuki's going to protect her lady love, eh?"

"Mai!"

What neither of them noticed, was that Natsuki had managed to turn on the mike to her computer, and Shizuru, though confused, had agreed to a voice call.

"Ara, it seems Natsuki's roommate is very forward. I don't think Natsuki could ever call my name so loudly. I'm so jealous!" Shizuru teased. Both of the room's occupants froze and looked at the computer.

"Er… W-w-when did we start a voice call?" Natsuki asked, really nervous all of a sudden.

"It had popped up all of a sudden, and so I agreed. So, who's this lady love, Na-tsu-ki?"

Natsuki's face became even more red, if that was even possible, but quickly realized that she might be lucky and that was all Shizuru might have said.

"I-it's, uh, not really anyone, Shizuru… Mai was, er, just being funny, that's all."

"Ah, I see," Shizuru said, trying to hide her disappointment and succeeding considering Natsuki was distracted by how close Shizuru had come to finding out that Natsuki might have feelings for the other girl.

Tomoe was still doing an online search on this Natsuki person, and came across a Natsuki fan site for a Natsuki Kuga from Tokyo University. Deciding that she couldn't just ignore it just in case this Natsuki was the Natsuki was looking for. After looking at and printing a couple of pictures for a case study should she ever get a chance to see the infamous Natsuki, Tomoe then went to an ongoing chat on the homepage.

"Natsuki had to fend Takeda off again today. Man, that guy is persistent! LOL"

"Natsuki is so cute! Today I saw her playing some basketball in her fitness class, and she looked so graceful doing some layups!"

"I found out that Natsuki has been talking to someone consistently over the last several months, ever since we started doing that inter-school chat site. Do you think we have finally been witness to the beginnings of Natsuki's thaw as the Ice Princess?"

"It sure does seem like it. Yesterday, I actually saw her grinning and walking around like a cute little puppy!"

Tomoe scowled as she read even more praises for this Natsuki, convincing her that she was in fact the Natsuki her beloved Shizuru was talking to.

"Kuga, eh? Well, that helps me narrow things down…" she smirked as she opened up a new window and did a people search on 'Natsuki Kuga.' She was surprised by the myriad of newspaper articles that came up. Now with a project, she began reading. Anything she deemed important was printed and set aside with the photos of Natsuki. On a post-it, she wrote down the fansite's url and attached the post-it to the top photo.

"You will not win, Kuga."

* * *

**Ta-da! The end. =] Well, of this chapter... I don't know when I'll get the next one out, but hopefully soon. I am hoping to finish this story by the time it hits 10, but who knows. We'll just have to write it out. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading! Now all you have to do is click on that conveniently placed large review button. I mean, seriously, you can't miss it... Lol**

**Thanks again, my faithful readers.**


	7. Extra 2

**One of my little filler chapters. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Getting to know you Extra 2: Natsuki's past.

Natsuki waited until Mai had gone to bed before logging on to her computer and starting a chat with Shizuru.

Duranthesilver: You still up?

F. Shizuru: Yes. I told you I would wait for you… You know you don't need to do this, right?

Duranthesilver: Yeah, but… I want to.

F. Shizuru: All right.

Duranthesilver: My mother left when I was six, or so my father told me. He stayed around until I was ten, telling me all about how horrible my mom was. He drank all the time, hitting me if I tried to defend him… Anyway, when I was nine, I ran away from home and met Yamada. Yamada had gone to school with my parents and had been in love with my mom. He was hurt when she chose my father, but was still good friends with my mom. I told him about what my dad said and he got angry, told me my mom loved me more than anything, and if she left it would have been with me. He promised to find my mom, and get me away from my dad. But I had to go home for now. So, since I liked Yamada, I did as he said and went home.

(Natsuki started a new chat, since IM's only allow a certain number of characters.)

During my absence my father realized I was missing, and as soon as I came In the door he was yelling and beating me, telling me I was worse scum than my mother. I was sent to bed and then ignored for several days. I went to school and told my teacher I fell down the stairs and that was why I was bruised. They didn't believe me of course, so between them and Yamada a case was set up to get me out of my father's custody. I learned during all this that Yamada was named my godfather per my mother's will, which we only read because we found my mother…

Natsuki had to pause there, letting Shizuru's mind soak in what she was saying.

F. Shizuru: Oh god… Don't tell me…

Duranthesilver: Yeah… They found her body buried out near her favorite cliff, the car down in the waters below. My father was arrested the day I turned ten, and Yamada took me in. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present than to get away from my father, but knowing my mother was dead only made it feel like the worst birthday ever, and I told Yamada I never wanted to celebrate my birthday ever again.

F. Shizuru: I don't imagine you would. I see why you speak so strongly about my father…

Duranthesilver: I don't mean to… but yeah, that would be why. I stayed with Yamada until I was fifteen, and then he put me in an apartment and set me up with a bank account that he could put money into. From then on, he supported me from America and I lived on my own.

F. Shizuru: Why didn't he take you with him?

Duranthesilver: I didn't want to leave Japan. My mom's buried here, and I wanted to go to Tokyo U like she did.

F. Shizuru: I can understand that.

Duranthesilver: Yeah… Well, that's why I was hesitant about talking about my family. You're only the second person that I've told outside those involved.

F. Shizuru: Thank you Natsuki.


	8. Face to Face

**How many of you have been so anxiously awaiting this chapter? :) Sorry it took so long. I kept losing the handwritten slips and having to start all over from scratch. So, yeah... I have this completely handwritten, so it's just when it gets typed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Somehow Natsuki managed to get a ticket for the train, stuttering through her nervousness at meeting Shizuru and staying there for a whole weekend.

She could relax only a little on the train, since it was pretty crowded with families and couples going to Kyoto, or many other places. Natsuki didn't really care, so long as she was left alone. And for the most part she was, until a couple of guys decided they could sit on either side of her and flirt. After ten minutes she told them to fu-er, go away, politely (ie, kneed one in the groin and stomped the other's foot…). After that, everyone was scared to be within five feet of her and she was much happier.

Finally, the train stopped in Kyoto, and Natsuki hurried off when she got to her station.

"What a nightmare…" She grumbled when she got to a place she could breathe.

"Ara, if Natsuki was afraid of trains she could have said so. I'd have helped pay for a cab."

Natsuki turned quickly and was immediately caught up in crimson colored eyes.

"Er, no, I'm not afraid of trains, I just usually find a couple of people too stupid to leave me alone when I ride them." Natsuki explained.

"You had trouble on the train?" Shizuru asked worriedly.

"Not really." Natsuki answered with a shrug. "Anyway, it's, uh, nice to meet you."

Shizuru's smile grew. "Ara, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed a little bit. "So how far is campus from here?" She asked. "And is it really okay for me to stay in the dorm with you? What about your roommate?"

"My roommate is out of town this weekend. She's barely in the dorm anyway, so even if she was here, there would be no problems. This way you can use her bed." Shizuru explained, excited to meet Natsuki, and the flutter in her chest only added to her excitement. Meeting Natsuki, seeing her in person was much better than she had ever imagined.

"Oh, well that worked out nicely." Natsuki stated. "Let's get going then."

Shizuru led Natsuki out of the train station, not noticing the blunette fussing with her baggy dark blue jeans and slightly ragged t-shirt. Natsuki hadn't really paid much attention when she dressed, but walking with Shizuru in her tight blue jeans and dress shirt she felt a little awkward.

'At least I packed my slightly better looking shirts.' Natsuki thought to herself as she followed Shizuru the five blocks to the dorm.

"Welcome to Kyoto University!" Shizuru exclaimed as they approached the dorm. Natsuki looked it over and was only mildly impressed. It had the a similar structure to Tokyo U. She wasn't sure which was larger, but figured they were about the same size.

They walked into the dorm, Shizuru politely answering the helps of the other women as they went to the elevator and then to her dorm.

"Here we are." Shizuru said, unlocking the door and letting Natsuki go in.

Natsuki walked inside the room and instantly knew which side was Shizuru's. The bedspread was light lavender, the pillow cases were a cream color. The wall contained only framed photos, unlike the posters all over the other wall. The desk was organized with only a couple of folders, a textbook, and a laptop sitting on its surface. The other desk didn't seem to have a surface.

'Actually.' Natsuki thought. 'Her roommate's side looks only a little worse than my side of the dorm.'

"Nice place." She said aloud. "Your side, right?"

Shizuru nodded and smiled brightly. "I bet your rooms looks kind of like my roommate's, right?" she teased.

Natsuki blushed. "Maybe a little…"

Shizuru chuckled and sat down on her bed. Natsuki sat her backpack down and then sat next to her, suddenly very nervous, unsure of what to do now.

"I thought we'd go to lunch in a hour, give you a chance to relax a little." Shizuru said. "But, we can leave early if you're hungry?"

"Not yet. Mai fed me a lot of food this morning…" Natsuki admitted. "Sometimes she's too much like a mother for me…" Shizuru giggled. "Oi! Not funny… It took a lot of time for me to convince her I could pack for myself!"

"Poor Natsuki." Shizuru said, patting Natsuki's head. Natsuki pouted, making Shizuru glomp her with an "Aw!" and causing Natsuki to fall back, Shizuru on top of her, the former blushing a bright red. As soon as Shizuru realized their position, she sat up with a faint blush on her cheeks.

'Cute.' Natsuki thought, not knowing Shizuru was thinking the same thing.

"So, um… "Natsuki began. Then she brightened. "Tell me about this stalker I'm saving you from this weekend?"

Thankful, and mildly disappointed for the change of subject, Shizuru began to tell Natsuki about Tomoe.

"We went to high school together; she's a year younger than me. Anyway, it started out with her being another fan of mine, since I was the student council vice president my second year and president my third year. It was at the beginning of my third year that she began to send flowers. It was only once a month for a few months, then every week, and finally by the end of the year they came ever day. Not always flowers, but gifts of all sorts of expense. Candies, flowers, even the occasional piece of jewelry. Then I came here to Kyoto University, and the gifts slowed. I hoped that meant she would leave me alone, but then I started seeing her when I went places. My only freedom was class, but then she was watching me during those too. And then she starting going to the University. I eventually confronted her, agreed to a date in exchange, and then she slowed down her stalking. Over the last few weeks she's been getting really bad again. I think it started shortly after we began talking, actually. But, she wasn't a bother until recently. "

Natsuki stood with a smirk and cracked her knuckles. "All right, we'll take care of this before I leave!"

"Thank you, Natsuki, but I don't want you to. You came to visit. I don't want you to lose any chances to enjoy yourself because of Tomoe."

"Don't worry. We'll still have fun. I'll only kick her ass if she gets to close." Natsuki promised.

Shizuru smiled. "All right, thank you Natsuki."

"It's nothing."

"Then why don't we head to lunch?"

Tomoe pulled her ear from the window and smirked. "Natsuki thinks she'll keep me from my Shizuru? Ha! I'll show her!"

Then she jumped from the tree and hurried to her room to for a plan.


	9. Confrontation

**I have this one completely written, I just have to get it all typed up... if I can find all the pieces again... Oh the woes of writing at work! Lol**

**Anyway, this story won't end with this one! I have started a sequel as well, so once you see the word "Complete" on this keep on the look out! I don't know how fast any of this will happen, but here's you forewarning! :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

After lunch, Shizuru and Natsuki walked around campus. Shizuru pointed out the different buildings and what subjects were studied beyond the walls. They went to by different art structures, enjoying them.

Natsuki enjoyed listening to Shizuru talk about her school, hearing the pride underneath the accent she was starting to love hearing. And Shizuru loved it when Natsuki added conversation and her laugh filled Shizuru with joy.

(A/N: Am I getting to grossly romantic with my writing here? Cuz it seems like it…)

"Hey, Shizuru?" Natsuki added after they decided to head back to the dorm. "I haven't seen anyone stalking you."

"Ara, you are right… She must be doing something right now."

"Well, I'm glad. I was afraid she'd show up to ruin our fun." Natsuki said.

Shizuru looked at her happily. "You're really having fun?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought for sure all my talking bored you…"

"Definitely not I like hearing you talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Their eyes met, both smiling. They began to step closer, and as their shoulders touched came to their senses and jumped back with red cheeks.

"Ah…"

"Er…"

They looked at each other.

"I, uh, wouldn't mind…" Natsuki mumbled, her face gaining a little more red in color.

Shizuru's heart thumped louder, not quite sure it believed what had just been said. "Ara, are you… sure?"

"Y-yeah…"

They turned toward each other and stepped closer, until they could practically feed each other. Shizuru's eyes closed as their lips inched towards each other's, and just before they could touch Natsuki closed her eyes as well. They were awaiting contact in slow agony, and then just as they were about to touch, something flew over and hit Natsuki on the head to spoil the moment.

"Ouch!" Natsuki cried, backing away and holding her head. Shizuru's eyes popped open and turned in the direction the rock would have come from. Seeing Tomoe, her eyes narrowed and she turned to angrily confront the stalker.

"Tomoe." She began, smiling sweetly with a voice full of venom. Tomoe gulped, but stayed vigilant. Shizuru towered over her. "You will not hurt my Natsuki again, understood?"

Tomoe nodded vigorously, suddenly scared for her life.

Natsuki walked over to Shizuru's side and smirked evilly. "You must be Tomoe."

Tomoe flinched.

"You wanna live; you'll leave Shizuru alone from now on, get me?"

Tomoe nodded again.

"Good, now scram before I decide to kick you in the head for hitting me with a damn rock." Natsuki said not feeling like kicking her anyway.

Tomoe hesitated only a second before racing back to the dorm, where she huddled in a corner until her roommate came back and convinced her to go to bed.

Shizuru and Natsuki calmed down quickly when they looked at each other.

"Thank you." Shizuru told Natsuki.

"Nah, it's nothing. It was easy after you scared her too." Natsuki said rubbing her head where the rock connected.

Shizuru smiled, and Natsuki took hold of her hand.

"I suppose it's probably a little too late to admit this…" Shizuru began with a teasing tone.

Natsuki chuckled. "Yeah… I like you too."

"I'm glad, but maybe that's not what I was going to say?" Shizuru teased. Natsuki blushed and dropped her head. "Ara, don't worry — I was. I just wanted to see your cute blush."

"Shizuru!" Shizuru laughed and after a moment so did Natsuki. "What do you say I take you on a date? I mean, campus food was really quite good, but I think a proper date is in store for us tonight."

"I agree." Shizuru nodded. "We also need to celebrate our meeting each other finally…"

"And getting rid of your stalker." Natsuki added with a laugh.

"Ara, that's true!"

"And…" Natsuki continued turning Shizuru towards her and pulling her close, capturing her lops in a sweet, gently kiss. When they separated a little, Natsuki finished her sentence in a husky whisper. "And our first kiss."

Dazed, Shizuru nodded and tried to catch up to herself as Natsuki slowly pulled away.

"Let's go." Natsuki said. Putting an arm on Shizuru's back and leading her back to the dorm. She was now trying to figure out if Mai had put in a shirt nice enough for dinner… (Not that Natsuki would ever admit that Mai did in fact pack her clothes for the weekend…)

"Where are we going?" Shizuru asked. "I think I know of a few places close by…A really good small but exquisite diner is just down the street. We could just go straight there since it's not a very fancy place. I'm not really sure I want to change…"

Natsuki let out a relieved sigh. "I was just trying to figure out if I had something nicer to change into." Shizuru giggled and tugged on her arm. "Then let's go. The restaurant is the other way."

Natsuki let her pull her in the right direction, and then they walked at a slow, even pace holding hands the rest of the way to the restaurant.


	10. The Date

Shizuru was ecstatic. She felt high from the feelings she felt around Natsuki. They barely talked on the way to the diner, just basked in each other's glow of happiness from the kiss they shared and the date they were getting ready to go to.

Not that it was very traditional in any way. Shizuru had imagined as a kid a knight in shining armor coming to pick her up from her parents in a luxury car to take her to her favorite 5 Star restaurant, and that would be the perfect first date. Obviously, over the years she began to see things more realistically, and had even had her ideals change. She had thought that there would be a suitor coming to pick her up, though she had no preference how. It could be on a bicycle for all she cared anymore. But this was also nice, just walking with Natsuki to a nearby diner for dinner to enjoy each other's company. No need to dress up, make herself pretty with a dress and jewelry. She loved this feeling, knowing that she didn't need to impress Natsuki with those things.

Natsuki on the other hand couldn't stop being nervous. What if they couldn't find anything to talk about over dinner and Shizuru gets bored? What if Natsuki ordered something atrocious and forgot not to say "extra mayo please" and grossed Shizuru out? She couldn't help but think that she needed her mayo fix at this point, she was going crazy! But she had to hold out, because she was so happy with Shizuru and being with Shizuru.

"We're here," Shizuru said, pulling Natsuki away from her "what ifs" and into the present. Natsuki smiled and opened the door for Shizuru.

Dinner went by without any problems, except for the fact that Shizuru knew something was off for Natsuki but couldn't figure out what. After they finished their meal, Shizuru decided she needed to know what it was.

"Natsuki, was dinner not to your liking?"

"What? Of course not, it was good!" Natsuki answered, smiling.

"Then why does it seem like you weren't pleased?"

Natsuki blinked. "Am I that easy to read?"

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, it seems so."

They shared a laugh before Natsuki decided to admit her weakness. "I love mayo, lots of it. I usually order about three times that amount of mayo on my food…"

Shizuru made a face. "Mayo? That was the problem? Natsuki, that's not healthy for you…"

"I know, but it's just so good! I really like eating it. But I knew it might not make you happy if I ate a lot of mayo, and I thought it might gross you out, so I went easy on it tonight."

"Oh, Natsuki… That's sweet. And I am grateful for that. I am not sure I could have handled seeing you eat much more mayo on your sandwich."

Natsuki thought about it, she did still put quite a bit of mayo on her sandwich… She even had to lick a little off her fingers…

"Oh, I guess I did eat a lot still, didn't I?" she admitted sheepishly.

Shizuru laughed, "It's all right, Natsuki. I don't mind you eating what you enjoy."

Natsuki's face lit up. "Really? You're already perfect, you don't have to say that to be even moreso."

"Ara, Natsuki thinks I'm perfect?" Shizuru teased.

"Oi, don't do that…"

"But Natsuki said it…"

Natsuki sighed and looked down before looking up into Shizuru's eyes. "Yes, I do think you're perfect. You're more than I could have ever imagined for me."

Shizuru smiled and put a hand on Natsuki's. "I feel the same way about you."


	11. Let's Get Physical

They went back to the dorm to go to bed after a long walk again through campus just to talk and be with each other. But as it started to become colder, they realized they were running out of time.

"You have to leave in the morning, don't you," Shizuru stated.

"I… yeah, I do. It would probably be best."

"I hoped you would stay another night."

"I want to, now, but the ticket is purchased. I didn't want to impose, just in case."

"I'll pay for your ticket, if you stay."

"I couldn't do that."

"Then I'll just go back with Natsuki, and we can spend an evening together in Tokyo."

"Shizuru…"

"I know… But it will be so strange without Natsuki here…"

Natsuki sighed and let Shizuru lead them into the dorm room where they stood awkwardly for a moment trying to figure out the sleeping arrangement.

"Shizuru… do you mind if I sleep with you? I'd, er, like to hold you…" Natsuki finally voiced, stating what Shizuru was hoping for.

"I'd like that a lot," Shizuru agreed.

Natsuki smiled and opened her bag to start changing.

"N-natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you changing out here?"

"Yeah… we have the same stuff, Shizuru."

"But, if I see Natsuki I may not be able to help myself."

Natsuki paused. "Then help yourself, Shizuru. If you want something, don't hesitate. Just make sure you ask first."

Shizuru gaped; Natsuki was giving her permission to do more than just cuddle and kiss? She was shocked. Natsuki had seemed so much more shy than this.

"I'm not saying I want to jump straight into this, Shizuru. But, if you want to touch, I'm not opposed. I want to touch you too. But, I also don't want you to get too uncomfortable so… I'll change in the bathroom if it's too much."

Shizuru could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, to think that Natsuki trusted her so much already.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and, seeing the tears threatening to fall, she dropped the clothes and pulled Shizuru into her arms. "Shizuru… you weren't supposed to cry. Why are you crying?"

"Because Natsuki is too kind to me, buying dinner and saying all the right things to make me happy…"

Natsuki chuckled. "That's what I'm supposed to do, silly. I'm your girlfriend, right?"

Shizuru blushed at the word, still unused to it. "Y-yeah."

"Then get used to it. I'm not the best person when it comes to words, Shizuru. I say what I mean, when I mean them. So if you aren't ready to become even a little physical I'll understand. I'm not sure I'm entirely ready, but I know I want to touch you and be touched by you."

"Natsuki… You don't have to go to the bathroom to change. I know I can help myself now." Shizuru smiled, and Natsuki pulled away a little.

"Good. Because I was hoping to catch a glimpse of your boobs," she said with a wink. Shizuru laughed, wiping away tears and pulling away to find her own clothes.

"Then I guess I'm changing in the bathroom," she teased.

"Shizuru…"


	12. The Future

There was no suggestive touching through the night. Natsuki fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow and Shizuru was in her arms. Instead, they both slept with their arms around each other and Natsuki's head on Shizuru's shoulder, and then later her chest, with a leg sprawled across her girlfriend's legs.

Shizuru awoke first, feeling strangely comfortable even as she realized that she couldn't really move. She looked down at Natsuki's form and giggled.

_She's so cute when she's asleep… I'm going to miss her when she leaves._

"Shizuru…" Natsuki breathed in her sleep.

_So cute!_

Natsuki sighed and snuggled closer, if that was even possible, before realizing that she was on top of someone and opening an eye to see a breast in her face. She jumped up, her face redder than the reddest tomato, and began stuttering an apology.

"It's all right, Natsuki. So long as you were comfortable," Shizuru said, quieting the embarrassed blunette.

"But, I was-"

"I know. You are so cute when you sleep…"

Natsuki's blush lessened a little, because the most embarrassing part was over, but she stammered a "Sh-sh-Shizuru!" at the last comment. Shizuru just giggled and began to get up.

"Why don't we have breakfast on the way to the station?"

"Sounds good," Natsuki agreed, sobering up from her embarrassment to get up and head to the bathroom. "Would you like to share a shower, or is that too much?"

Shizuru blushed this time, spacing out as she thought about Natsuki in the shower.

"Yeah, I agree, too much. I'll only be a minute, unless you want to go first?"

"No, go ahead. I'll probably take a little longer in the bathroom. I'd hate to hold you up."

Natsuki nodded and smirked. "Sure you don't wanna shower together?"

"Ara, Natsuki is mean! If I showered with you, we'd never leave."

Luckily they had little trouble with the showering after that, and headed into town for breakfast. There was a small diner next to the station, and they had almost an hour before the train to Tokyo left for the morning.

"I should have purchased an evening ticket," Natsuki grumbled as she picked at her food. Shizuru frowned.

"But, what if we hadn't gotten along? It was probably a good idea. However, that's not to say I wouldn't appreciate more time with Natsuki. Still, there's always next time. And, meeting you now gives me time to decide whether we'd be comfortable going to the same school next year or not."

"What?"

"Ara, would you be all right if I transferred to Tokyo?"

"But, Shizuru, your art-"

"-Can be done anywhere I choose. My father would be pleased to know that I am going to an elite school still. If I remember correctly my scores were good enough for Tokyo U..."

Natsuki grinned. "You'd really come to Tokyo?"

"If we can survive the rest of this school year as a couple, which I am certain we will, then yes I am definitely not opposed to spending my time with Natsuki. Not in the same dorm though of course; there would be too much time together at that point. I'm not sure-"

"Shizuru, it's fine. We can discuss the technicalities later, okay?" Natsuki told her. "I was actually thinking of moving to Kyoto myself…"

Shizuru's grin got bigger. "Natsuki was going to move to be with me?"

"After I got my Associate's, yeah, I was considering it…"

"Well, we'll have things to discuss then won't we?"

"School won't end for another… four months?"

"That is when my program finishes its Associate's degree and I'll graduate from that part of my program."

"I would still have another year to invest…"

"I'll be moving to Tokyo then."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"Good."

It came time for the train, and Natsuki hesitantly got ready to board.

"I'll call you when I get back to my dorm," Natsuki told Shizuru. "We can talk on the computer too. I hadn't realized it could do that until I accidentally hit that voice button…"

Shizuru chuckled at the memory.

"True, we'll stay in touch."

"Of course! This will work, I know it will. We only have a few more months."

Shizuru nodded and looked at Natsuki, who was fidgeting.

"Natsuki should get on the train."

Natsuki looked at the train, and then turned back to Shizuru before pulling her to her and kissing her hard on the lips.

"That's what Natsuki should do," she whispered in Shizuru's ear as she hugged her, Shizuru blushing at the display of affection that she knew took a lot of courage on Natsuki's part.

"I really like you Natsuki," Shizuru said.

Natsuki laughed. "I really like you too, Shizuru. See you later, I'll call."

And then Natsuki got on the train.

**This isn't the end. I just wanted to finish this segment so I can finish my other stories and get back on track again. I don't know when the sequel will be published so don't ask me, please. For those of you wondering about some of my fics that have disappeared – I have too much on my plate and deleted them. They will not be continued. I can't get my muse working and don't feel like writing them. So, they're gone and won't be coming back. I've recently left my girlfriend, though that's probably a bad way of putting it. She's in Kansas and I'm in Indiana again so that's part of why I can't get things put together with my stories. And that's also why I'm trying to get this story done first. I can't stand the reminder. This story is still dedicated to her, through to the end. She is a wonderful person and I did love her with everything, which was why I was so willing to write a story for her. So, that's why the story got thrown together like it did. Thank you for following it, and for reviews. I hope you will continue to follow my stories in the future.**

**Renkhal out.**


End file.
